


The Women She Loved

by BrandonJT



Series: Doctor Who Short Stories [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonJT/pseuds/BrandonJT
Summary: A collection of short stories about the Thirteenth Doctor's often beautiful and sometimes messy relationships.





	1. Just As It Should Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then she saw Rose.

It couldn't be true.  
  
She must've made a mistake, it certainly wouldn't be the first time. There was just no way Rose Tyler was in this time and place. She should've been dead by now. She should've been buried next to her husband in the place they spent their lives together. And yet...the Doctor had tracked her down to a century after she left her in this world. According to the TARDIS, her former companion was alive and well, living on the beach. Needless to say, that was simply impossible.  
  
Then she saw Rose.  
  
From atop the hill she parked her TARDIS on, the Doctor looked out and saw that extraordinary woman standing on her balcony, sipping tea from a mug. She didn't look a day older than when the Time Lord forced herself to say goodbye forever, and left her with a Doctor she could be with. She really had no time for this, there were loads of friends she still had to visit. She had seen Rose, somehow, and that was enough. It had to be.  
  
"Rose, right?" the Doctor asked her old friend. Alright, she'd have a quick conversation with her and then leave. What was the harm in that?  
  
"Yeah...who are you?" Rose questioned, arching her eyebrows. A soft, sad smile tugged on the older woman's lips.  
  
"Joan." she responded, almost instinctually. Her friend squinted, as if she could almost recognize the Doctor. Maybe it was best she didn't, though. No need to make a fuss.  
  
"Oh my God. Y-You're the Doctor, aren't you?" she realized, just moments later. Her expression was all over the place, equal parts sadness, happiness, and utter confusion.  
  
"How could you tell?" the Doctor inquired shyly, turning her head to the side. Tears rolled down Rose's face as she raised a shaky hand to point at the TARDIS in the distance. Oh, that makes sense.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Rose." she said softly, a grin coming onto her face. Her companion chuckled and wiped her eyes before rushing down from the balcony.  
  
The Doctor had lived through millenia, but waiting less than a minute for Rose to get to her felt like an eternity.  
  
"You're back. You came back for me." she mumbled, sniffling and nearly tackling the Doctor as she pulled her into a tight hug. It didn't take long for the Time Lord to wrap her arms tight around the other woman.  
  
"Oh, of course I did. Couldn't very well not visit Rose Tyler." the Doctor replied, her lost love pressing her face into the crook of her neck. They just stayed there for as long as they could, embracing each other, not saying a word.  
  
"How are you still alive?" she wondered out loud, breaking the silence. Rose pulled back, not so much that they broke the hug, but so she could be face-to-face with her friend.  
  
"I dunno. My Doctor thought it was some leftover Bad Wolf energy. He said I had a few decades more than him, he was right. Outliving the Doctor...I never worried about that." Rose explained sadly. The Doctor's heart broke for her companion. She, more than anyone, knew how painful it was to survive the people you loved. So many thought they'd fancy immortality, or something like it, but they understood what a curse it could be.  
  
"I got a few decades left too." the Doctor told her, which was clearly quite the surprise to the other woman.  
  
"You don't look it." the younger woman remarked, which made her friend blush. "Won't you just regenerate?" she asked, tilting her head.  
  
"I kinda got poisoned. Long story short, the stuff they use in the future...well, I won't be able to. This is my last body." she answered. That was the whole reason she came for Rose. She was on a farewell tour of sorts. The Doctor was just supposed to catch a glimpse of her companion and leave, let her get on with her life. That's what she had been doing for the others. Silly her, though. Rose was anything but typical.  
  
"I've got the time to listen to the story, Doctor. If I remember correctly, you've got a pretty nice place for us to go." she suggested with a cute smile. The Doctor's dark eyes went wide, before the goofiest grin appeared on her face.  
  
"If you want to go with me, I'll take you. There's no one I'd rather spend my last lifetime with." the Doctor admitted, her cheeks tinted red. Maybe she had said too much.  
  
"Does my answer need saying?" Rose replied, walking hand-in-hand with the Doctor as they headed for the TARDIS.  
  
That girl was as cheeky as the day they met.


	2. Overlooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was a fool.

She was a fool.

For many reasons, really, but one in particular was on her mind at the moment. The Doctor had a brilliant, stunning woman on her TARDIS, and she didn't even realize it. Well, she did, but she hardly ever said anything about that. Here Martha Jones was, standing by one of the ship's levers with an excited smile on her face. She loved the look her companion got whenever they were about to set off. The way her gorgeous dark eyes went wide, as if she were preparing herself to see things no one else had.

"You're beautiful." the Doctor told her spontaneously. Martha's cheeks tinged with pink, the joy on her face mixing with a bit of surprise.

"Where did that come from?" she asked as she tied her hair up, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't tell you that enough, that's all." the Time Lord explained with a shrug.

"I think this might be the first time." Martha realized, leaning against the console.

"Guess I have a lot of lost time to make up for." the Doctor replied, taking a step towards her.

"I'd say you do." she teased, her grin turning to a smirk.

"Better start now." the blonde whispered, beaming at Martha.

And then she kissed her.

Before she was too busy mourning Rose to notice what a remarkable person she had on her hands. But now she had all the time in the universe to let Martha know what an amazing friend she was.

Hell, if the Doctor was lucky, maybe Martha would become more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 x Martha is a dreadfully underrated ship.


	3. Time Ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ooh, if it isn't my girlfriend!"

"Ooh, if it isn't my girlfriend!"  
  
How the hell was Missy here, sitting on the console of her TARDIS as if that was a regular occurrence? She had come to expect shenanigans from her childhood friend, some wildly dangerous and others desperate attempts at friendship. This was something else entirely. Last she knew, Missy was gone for good. That was hardly the strangest part, though, it's not like the Time Lady hadn't cheated death in the past. Appearing in the TARDIS out of nowhere was a bit more unexpected.  
  
"What...why...how did you get in here?" the Doctor asked, baffled. The dark haired woman seemed to eat her confusion up.  
  
"Darling, it's me. I can get in anywhere." she replied. The blonde supposed that was a valid answer, this was Missy after all.  
  
"You can't be in here. For all I know, you haven't changed a bit. This could just be a power play." she told her. Felt a bit odd being strict in this body, but it was necessary when dealing with her.  
  
"I like your new hair. The rainbow is a bit on the nose, though." Missy commented, entirely ignoring her old friend's demand. Typical.  
  
"You went with him. I gave you a shot, I gave you so many shots, and you wasted them." the Time Lord said sadly. She wasn't even angry at this point, just disappointed. As Clara said, that was worse.  
  
"I was going to come back, you know. Myself and I didn't really work out, whole thing ended with him shooting me. It was quite messy, really." she recalled casually.   
  
"Thing is, I dunno if that's a lie or not." the Doctor muttered. That made Missy go silent, shame on her face. The blonde had seen that from her old friend so rarely, but it was unmistakable when it actually did happen.  
  
"Where's the spunky girl and the funny little one?" she inquired, hopping off the console.   
  
"Gone. It's just me, now." the other woman answered, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. She was not about to pour her heart out to Missy of all people.  
  
"Does it have to be?" the Time Lady asked quietly. The Doctor could see that she seemed to know the answer already, and she didn't like it.  
  
"Maybe not." the blonde responded, surprising her. Her piercing green eyes went wide, and for a moment the Doctor saw vulnerability in Missy. She saw her old friend from Gallifrey who was different like her, she saw her partner, she saw the absolutely brilliant woman Missy could be and sometimes was. Of course, she still didn't know how this would turn out.  
  
"Then take me wherever you want to go, Doctor." she purred, a grin coming onto her face. It was a little devious, seductive too, but ultimately it seemed to be...hopeful.  
  
That made her want to see where things would go this time.


	4. Best Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was lucky to have a best mate like Donna.

The Doctor felt like rubbish.  
  
She was...well who knew how old she was, but she was certain she was too old to act like this. Her hearts had been broken so many times she stopped keeping track, why did this breakup sting so badly? Whatever the reason, there she was on Donna's couch, eating through a tub of cookie dough ice cream. Before she could clean up, the redhead opened the door to her flat and looked down at the Doctor with a raised eyebrow and her hands on her hips.  
  
"Really, Doctor? I've never seen like you this." she commented, somewhere between sympathy, concern, and amusement. Even the blonde had to admit that the sight of a Time Lord with ice cream on her nose was a little funny.  
  
"It's not like I have any reason to watch my weight..." the Doctor replied melancholically. Donna threw her keys onto the table by the couch and crossed her arms.  
  
"Oi, maybe not, but I have to buy it. Move over." her friend demanded. She nodded slowly and scooted to the left side of the couch, allowing the other woman to flop down next to her.  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay here. I just...can't be in the TARDIS right now." the blonde mumbled. Donna waved it away and smiled over at her as she took the ice cream away.  
  
"It's no problem. God knows I've been where you are." the redhead responded with a chuckle, pulling a remote out from a couch cushion and turning the telly on. The Doctor slumped down, leaning on Donna's side, and her friend wrapped an arm around her comfortingly. They didn't make a big deal of it, they just sat and watched whatever trash was on. That part didn't really matter. Having someone they could count on no matter what did. In that moment, just one thought ran through the Doctor's head.  
  
She was lucky to have a best mate like Donna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They don't all have to be romantic relationships.


	5. Regeneration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, she was alive.

Suddenly, she was alive.  
  
Okay, it's not like she was just being born, she had far too many memories for that. Still, regeneration was a sort of rebirth. She was still the Doctor, she knew that, but everything else was a blur. There was the dark haired girl she was so fond of off to the side, what was her name? Clara, right. So, what did she look like? Good thing there was a dark screen nearby, that'd make a lovely mirror. Ooh, she was blonde! She hadn't been blonde since she was that lovely cricketer chap.  
  
Nice smile too, and gorgeous eyes. Oh, okay, she was a woman. That was pretty cool, she was fairly sure she hadn't ever been one of those before. She still wasn't ginger, but overall this regeneration seemed to turn out pretty well. The process was a lottery after all. This coat wouldn't do, though, it was all too grim for her. It fit the angry eyebrows Doctor, but she felt like she needed more...color. Well, that was one thing she knew about herself.  
  
"Oh, brilliant." she muttered happily. She was glad she didn't delay the regeneration this time, one crash landing in the TARDIS was enough for all her lifetimes. What else was going on? Oh yeah, Clara.  
  
"Doctor?" the brunette asked, raising an eyebrow and standing back. She looked worried, maybe a little afraid. It wasn't as bad as her last regeneration, though. Probably helped that she remembered how to fly the old girl this time around.  
  
"That's me! Hi, Clara! Clara Oswald!" the blonde replied excitedly, stepping closer to her companion.  
  
"Yeah, that's my name. Are you alright?" Clara inquired, prompting the Time Lord to nod enthusiastically and clap her hands together.  
  
"Oh, fine. Where were we headed? God, I'm hungry. I could go for pizza. You like pizza, right?" the Doctor rambled on, her eyes darting around the TARDIS.  
  
"I knew you'd change, I just didn't think..." her companion stuttered, looking down. Suddenly, the older woman tipped her head up and kissed her. It wasn't a measly peck either, she was properly snogging her as her hands held her face. Clara's eyes went wide for a moment, until they drifted shut as she relaxed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around the blonde's back. After a blissful few seconds, the Doctor slowly pulled away.  
  
God, she was lucky Clara fancied women too.  
  
"Sorry about that. I get a little...zany, post-regeneration." she explained shyly. Clara smiled and shook her head, letting out a short chuckle.  
  
"I don't mind at all, Doctor. I could get used to that." the brunette purred, brushing her hand through the Time Lord's brand new blonde hair. The biggest grin came onto the Doctor's face.  
  
She was definitely a hugging person now. And a snogging person. And well, maybe more...but that could come later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor x Rose is my favorite pairing...but the Doctor x Clara is a close second.


	6. Her Sarah Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There the TARDIS was, right outside her house.

There the TARDIS was, right outside her house.  
  
It had been a while since the Doctor had visited her, and even when he did come around, it was usually to help her fight against something or other. Nonetheless, Sarah Jane Smith would never protest her closest friend in the universe stopping by for no particular reason. Whether he was still that adorable young chap or someone brand new, he was the Doctor. Her Doctor. She always looked forward to seeing him again, no matter the circumstance.  
  
"Hello?" a woman suddenly asked as they knocked on her door excitedly. Well, who could that've been? New neighbor, maybe. So she answered the door to see the stranger standing there with a big smile on her face. She was cute. Blonde, had the strangest outfit, must've been somewhere in her 30s. What was she so chuffed about?  
  
"Hello! I'm Sarah, and you are...?" she asked, confused. She didn't want to be rush the woman, but truth be told, she sort of wanted to get her out of the way so she could talk to him again. As much as she hated to admit it, she could be a little bit selfish when it came to the Doctor.  
  
"Oh, you know me, Sarah Jane Smith. At least I'd hope so, at this point." the blonde replied. Oh my God. Of course. She wasn't a stranger at all, quite the contrary. This woman was...was the...was her...  
  
"Doctor! Oh, I can't believe it's you..." Sarah told her, tugging her into the house and hugging her tightly. She rested her head on the Time Lord...err, Time Lady's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I get that a lot." she replied playfully. The human woman let out a chuckle and put her hand on the blonde's cheek, studying the details of her old friend's new face.  
  
"I didn't know you could change genders..." the brunette commented. Truth be told, she wasn't too bothered by it. The Doctor seemed to have a tendency to be rather...attractive, no matter the face or form.  
  
"Think I forgot to mention that. The Master was a woman, recently." the Doctor recalled, causing Sarah's face to scrunch up in disgust.  
  
"I shudder to think of that." she commented, but her friend only shrugged.  
  
"It was complicated. Where's Luke?" the blonde asked, seemingly trying to change the subject. Sarah didn't mind though, she understood that they both had their own lives.   
  
"Oh, he's out of the house now. Going to get married to his boyfriend from university in a few months." Sarah told her. The Doctor's eyes went wide, as if she had forgotten how much time had passed for her former companion.  
  
"I should come to the wedding!" she suggested, causing her friend to giggle and grin before nodding.  
  
"I think he'd like that very much. I'll give you the details...though, there is the matter of who you're going to take as your date." the brunette flirted. Was she too old for that? Probably, but she didn't give a damn.  
  
"There is this one woman I have my eye on." the Doctor replied, smirking. Sarah tilted her head to the side, a sly smile on her face.  
  
"Oh yeah?" she inquired, her friend leaning against the wall.   
  
"Only problem is, I dunno if she still fancies me. I am a bit different." the older woman responded.   
  
"I'm sure she still fancies you. Who knows, this woman may be a bit more modern than you think. Maybe she's even had a few girlfriends." Sarah teased, which caused her friend to beam back at her.  
  
"I'll ask her then." the Doctor said, putting her hands on her shoulders.   
  
"I thought I may have gotten too old for you." she admitted shyly, feeling a bit embarrassed of her own insecurities.   
  
"Too old? Nah, I'll have you know I'm the old one. Might as well call me gran." the blonde joked, Sarah looking up at her and laughing. She really did always know what to say.  
  
"It's a date then, Doctor." the brunette muttered, jotting down everything she needed to know before handing it to the other woman. The Doctor tucked it away in one of her pockets and opened the door before looking back at her old friend.   
  
"You better not be late." Sarah warned her, only half-joking.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." the Doctor promised, grinning as she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I really the first person to do this?


	7. The Paternoster Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was having a good birthday.

She was having a good birthday.  
  
Vastra didn't understand Jenny's insistence that they celebrate it, nor did Strax. He seemed to view it as a waste of time, Sontarans did pride themselves on their productivity, but he allowed them to take him down to Glasgow for his. She was ambivalent on the concept, Silurians never placed much weight on the date of birth. It was such a human thing to celebrate a day for such an arbitrary reason. Then again, Jenny's differences were one of the things that made her so attractive.  
  
"Thank you for the gift, darling." she told her wife as she got up from their bed, stretching and looking out the window. Jenny, covering herself with the blanket, smiled.  
  
"It's no problem, I quite enjoyed it myself." the dark haired woman admitted, her cheeks a light shade of red. She was the one who arranged the whole thing, to Vastra's surprise.  
  
"Mmm, perhaps we should do this more often, then." the Silurian suggested. Her wife let out a short chuckle and grinned.   
  
"Don't push your luck, love." Jenny told her, though the expression on her face told Vastra that she wasn't entirely opposed to the idea.  
  
"Of course, my dear." she replied in a sultry voice. Suddenly, the Doctor rose up from bed, her blonde hair in a mess and a pleased look on her face.  
  
"Alright, what's for breakfast?" the Doctor inquired, not seeming to notice or care that she was naked. Jenny and Vastra merely stared at her in silence.  
  
They were definitely doing this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why not follow a long chapter with a short one?


	8. Messy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's more than enough for the both of you, ladies." Clara interjected, sandwiched between the two women.

How did she get into this mess?  
  
She wasn't complaining necessarily, who would, but the Clara she was now felt like a far cry from that standard schoolteacher who was plucked from obscurity. Change wasn't bad, of course, although she would definitely have to explain this if someone walked in right now. Still, considering they were pushed up against a wall inside the TARDIS, that was highly unlikely. Thank God she traveled with this weird and wonderful woman.  
  
"You're hogging her, dear." Missy muttered as she kissed down Clara's neck, her back against the wall and her hands on the young woman's backside.   
  
"She's a person, Missy, not an object." the Doctor reminded her as her fingertips trailed across her companion's hips and her lips pressed against Clara's.  
  
"There's more than enough for the both of you, ladies." Clara interjected, sandwiched between the two women. Being overwhelmed and aroused at the same time was a rather unique sensation.  
  
"Don't you have any bedrooms in this place? I know when you had those eyebrows we did it on the floor, but my back can't take that again." the green eyed woman inquired. The blonde's face went a bright red.  
  
"Did you have to bring that up in front of Clara?" the Doctor asked, her human friend grinning.  
  
"Oh, I definitely want to hear more about that." Clara told them, taking the Time Lord's hands and walking with them towards one of the TARDIS' bedrooms.  
  
Messy as this whole thing was, she was loving it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided 13/Clara/Missy is canon now.


	9. Spoilers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River Song felt rather satisfied.

River Song felt rather satisfied.  
  
It was another dangerous and exhausting day, but for her, that was hardly a bad thing. Local despot hired her and a few others to recover a sarcophagus so it could be placed in his personal collection. Evidently, the coffin held quite a nasty plague, which the translator Joanna clued them into. The other explorers were perfectly willing to hand over a chemical weapon to a tyrant, but she and Joanna of all people resisted. Evidently, the blonde was quite good in a fight, though she did have an aversion to River's use of a laser pistol.  
  
Although the archaeologist grumbled that she wasn't getting paid, she agreed to hand it over to the Shadow Proclamation. She ended up getting drinks with Joanna, because damn, who wouldn't? One thing lead to another, they ended up in her hotel room, needless to say what happened. Unfortunately, the other woman had to go now, something about getting to another job on time. River hardly felt entitled to question her any further, she too enjoyed her privacy.  
  
"I don't think I ever learned your last name." she commented, sitting up against her pillow. Joanna tried not to look at River's body as she got dressed - that would be much too distracting.  
  
"Uh, Smith, Mrs. Song." the blonde replied. By her tone, one would think the two were in a meeting. River found it quite endearing.  
  
"Mrs. Song? I'm not THAT old." the archaeologist teased, Joanna's cheeks going red.  
  
"You're just trying to get me flustered." she said, trying to suppress the smile on her face.  
  
"Mmm, maybe so." River responded with a giggle, watching as her new friend finished buttoning up her shirt and making her messy hair look presentable in a professional context.  
  
"Wait...how did you know I was married?" she soon realized. Joanna's amused smile turned into a massive grin as she opened the door and began to step out.  
  
"Spoilers, sweetie." the blonde told her before closing the door. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped as she figured out who Joanna was...of course, it all made sense now. She really should've seen it before, but nevermind that. There was something much bigger on her mind now.  
  
Her husband was so damn cheeky. Err, wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute.


	10. Secret Agents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She felt a little guilty about this.

She felt a little guilty about this.  
  
The Doctor was at the UNIT headquarters, under the pretense of serious business. She had waved to a few agents, took some pictures, had a quick chat with Osgood, but eventually she found herself in Kate Stewart's office. As of late, she had been spending more time on Earth, helping out UNIT and Torchwood. Traveling without companions had made her lonely, perhaps even sloppy, so it only made sense that she would seek out the company of her old friends.  
  
She and Jack had fooled around, certainly not for the first time, but against all odds she found herself getting attached to...Kate. She had been nothing more than a helpful ally at first, then a trusted friend not unlike the Brigadier, and lastly, the Doctor found herself infatuated with the agent. It should have been no surprise to her, she did have a terrible habit of falling head over heels for these humans, but she was still shocked how quickly she fell for Kate. She was smart, strong, beautiful, and had a dry sense of humor that could rival any of her incarnations.  
  
"You're late." Kate commented, looking down at a stack of paperwork with a small smile. The Time Lord got the feeling that she wasn't happy about the dull looking files.  
  
"Sorry, ma'am. Am I in trouble?" the Doctor asked, smirking. The other woman's smile shifted to a grin as she stood up and walked over, pinning her to the wall and locking the door.  
  
"Do you want to be?" the younger woman inquired. This elicited a cute giggle from the Doctor, who put her hands on the agent's hips.  
  
"Are we still on for dinner?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow. They had been hiding behind a wall, attempting to prevent another apocalyptic event from happening, when they first kissed. The Doctor was quite surprised, she thought her crush was one-sided, but evidently Kate had grown quite fond of her. She was so very grateful for the times where people believed they were doomed, they were very helpful for revealing one's true feelings.  
  
"If we can sneak out of here without being noticed." Kate replied, tilting her head to the side. Ever since, they had been dating...though, with one of them across time and space and the other at the top of an important organization, it was a little difficult to find the time. Furthermore, they agreed it was best to keep it between them. No reason to start gossip among the agents, that would only complicate things. Still, when they got those rare opportunities, they very much enjoyed themselves.  
  
"Yeah..." the Doctor said, looking away. The agent was a bit perplexed...had she said something wrong? Her work ate up so much of her life, and it had been so long since she had last dated, so she had no idea.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, anxiety starting to mix with the confusion on her face.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, I just...I dunno how much your dad would approve of this. I feel a bit guilty." the blonde admitted. Her relationships were as complicated as ever, but at least she felt a little more comfortable with being honest about her feelings this time around.  
  
"Why? You're so sweet and clever and supportive. Hell, I think Dad judged all my partners by how close to you they were. He loved you. He loved me. He would've loved this." Kate assured her, comfortingly putting her hand on the Doctor's cheek and smiling.  
  
"Well then, I suppose we better get going now. If Osgood catches us, she might hug us to death." the Doctor replied, her mood as bright as ever. Kate laughed and grinned in reply.  
  
The Brigadier was one of her closest friends while he was alive and he was still helping her, even now. What a remarkable man. And what a remarkable daughter he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has left a kudos, posted a comment, or bookmarked this! I really appreciate it. Stick around, I've got some more rare pairs, some pairs that probably don't even exist yet, and some sequels to existing chapters.


	11. It Was About Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha Jones woke with a jolt.

Martha Jones woke with a jolt.   
  
Her breath heavy, she looked around the dark bedroom. It was hers, well, the Doctor's, though they had been sharing it for a brief but blissful period. She insisted that she could stay in one of the TARDIS' many other rooms, but the blonde assured her that she wanted nothing more than to go to bed and wake up with her girlfriend. She loved that woman. Still, a small part of herself said that the Doctor could never really love her back, she was merely a distraction.  
  
This was so very sweet, but it was all just temporary.  
  
"Martha? Are you alright?" the Doctor asked, sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes. Damn, she had woken her up.   
  
"O-Oh...yeah. I'm fine." she replied, her hand on the back of her neck. Martha didn't imagine that she looked very attractive at the moment, sweat running down her chest and fear apparent on her face.  
  
"That doesn't sound fine to me. You've gotta remember, I've been around for a long time. I know when someone's lying about their feelings." the blonde reminded her, blinking her eyes open and shifting in the bed.  
  
"I just...I had a nightmare. You broke up with me and dumped me back on Earth." Martha muttered, looking down. She had seen a lot, fought all sorts of creatures, but that was what truly scared her.  
  
"Hey. That's not going to happen, Martha. I want to be with you. I love you." the Time Lord told her as she stroked her hair. Her girlfriend looked up at her in shock, her brown eyes going wide.  
  
"You've...you've never said that to me before." the brunette mumbled. The Doctor just smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Well, it's true. I figured it was about time I said it." she commented casually, as if she didn't just confess her love to the one person who needed to hear it the most.  
  
"I love you too." Martha responded gleefully, leaning in for a passionate kiss. As her girlfriend happily reciprocated, one thought popped into her head.   
  
She was so glad she decided to go with the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: this is the first time I've had the Doctor say "I love you".


	12. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yas really hated Ryan right now.

Yas really hated Ryan right now.  
  
"You like her." he said with a huge grin. She, Ryan, and Graham were all waiting on the Doctor to return to the console room. She had disappeared rather suddenly after coming up with an idea she seemed to think was brilliant. Knowing her, it was. Nevermind that, Yas, concentrate. Stop blushin'.  
  
"Of course I like her. She's giving me a chance to do something that matters." she countered, crossing her arms. She knew that wasn't the sort of "like" that Ryan was talking about, though.   
  
"I mean you fancy her, Yas." her friend clarified, leaning against the console. She scoffed at the accusation, hoping to convince Ryan that she didn't. Hoping to convince herself.  
  
"I do not! Stop being such a...such a..." the policewoman grumbled. She had more than a few names for Ryan in mind at the moment, but she figured it was best to save the colorful language for when Graham wasn't around. With all the teasing and talk of crushes and watching themselves around the grown-up in the room, she felt like they were in school again.  
  
"What are we talking about?" Graham inquired, looking up from his luggage. He had been busy sorting through his stuff in an attempt to better adjust to living on the TARDIS. It wasn't entirely successful.  
  
"Ryan has this stupid idea that I've got a crush on the Doctor." Yas explained, as if she was telling on him. Ryan insisted that he wasn't his grandad - but he still looked a little nervous.  
  
"You don't? She's a very nice lady, there's nothing wrong with admitting you like her." Graham replied with a shrug, the both of them shocked. The satisfaction on Ryan's face was clear.  
  
"Alright, I'm back! Had to get a map, sorry. Are you all up to go meet Catherine the Great? She's an old friend of mine." the Doctor interjected, seeming to have appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"I dunno who she is, but...sure, sounds fun." Ryan told her with a smile. Graham grunted and nodded, while Yas couldn't help but beam over at her. That caught the Doctor's attention.  
  
"Right then, off we go. Nice outfit, Yas, really brings out your eyes." the alien commented before moving over to the controls. There was no point in trying to hide how she felt now, her face was as red as it had ever been. Sure, this was embarrassing, and sure Ryan looked so smug about the whole thing, but that didn't really matter.  
  
The Doctor had complimented her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how about that season premiere, huh? I was a really big fan of it, and now that we have more of a grip on 13's characterization, I'm excited to add to this over the coming months!


	13. Good Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she asked Osgood why she decided to come with her, she got an unexpected answer.

When she asked Osgood why she decided to come with her, she got an unexpected answer.  
  
"I was confident the other...me could handle things." Osgood told her, a soft smile on her face. It was the kind of smile that distracted the Doctor, full of warmth and yet entirely shy.  
  
"Oh yeah? That's not really what I was expecting." the Doctor replied, leaning on the console of the TARDIS. She loved to think about Osgood's reaction when she first stepped inside. It was beautiful in a way hard to capture for someone like her, who had seen nearly everything before at this point.   
  
"What did you think I would say?" the scientist inquired as she arched an eyebrow. The Doctor thought back to that day she asked Osgood to come with her. She was alone then, and that was never good for her, so her mind wandered. Then she remembered that one woman who would make the most amazing companion. She was smart, curious, and if she was being honest, simply adorable. Only she had turned her down the last time she asked. Well, hell, she had nothing to lose. Why not ask her again?  
  
"Well, I was thinking it might've been, y'know..." the blonde trailed off. She usually wasn't so shy. When they were in the thick of it, she was outgoing and loud and brilliant. Stick her with someone she was taken with, though, and she froze up.  
  
"The kiss you gave me when you were so excited and nervous?" Osgood questioned with a smirk. She had become quite confident in herself, and that only made the Doctor more interested in her. The Doctor had thought her an ordinary fan from UNIT at first, then a reliable friend, and through their travels, someone she loved.   
  
"Yeah. That." the Time Lord responded. Osgood wrapped her arms around the woman and looked up at her.   
  
"Well, that's obviously the real reason." she whispered, before leaning in and kissing the Doctor, who eagerly embraced it. She was infatuated with the alien before, there was no doubt about that. But with this Doctor, her Doctor, she had fallen in love. Saw the person beneath the heroics and was won over in an entirely different way.  
  
"I guess the kissing thing isn't such a bad habit, then." the Doctor purred.   
  
For the Doctor, asking Osgood again was the best decision she could've made. For Osgood, saying yes to her was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short upload gap! Life got in the way, as it tends to.
> 
> You guys really like Yas and 13, huh? I miiiight have some more for you soon...


	14. Brilliant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She couldn't do this.

She couldn't do this.  
  
The Doctor and Yas were in a small, abandoned building, their first opportunity to breathe in what felt like hours. Robots equipped with laser weaponry were approaching them from all sides, and all they had was the blonde's Sonic Screwdriver. It was a nifty thing, maybe a little phallic, but helpful all the same. Still, the young woman doubted it would get them out of a situation like this. Her friend, that gorgeous, clever woman, was a lot of amazing things - but she wasn't invincible.  
  
"I can't do this, Doctor. I'm just...I'm just me. I know how to give out parking tickets. I can't fight off robots with laser guns, and I'm sorry that I failed you, but-" she rambled on in distress, when the blonde tipped her head up by her chin.  
  
"You didn't fail me, Yas. I put you and Ryan and Graham in danger. I'm glad I got them in the TARDIS, and it's my fault I didn't get you in too. You're kind, and you're brave, and you're brilliant. So, you know what? You're gonna take my hand and we're gonna run. We're gonna get through those doors and live to tell the tale. But I can't do it without you. So are you in?" the Doctor asked with a warm smile. The young woman's mind was racing at all the things she said, but she knew there was no time to think.  
  
"Yes." is all she said, nodding confidently. The two grabbed each other's hands, and the Doctor gave her friend's a comforting little squeeze.  
  
"Then let's go." the alien woman replied, her beautiful smile replaced with a confident smirk.   
  
And that's just what they did. 

* * *

Evidently, they did survive.   
  
Ryan and Graham were ecstatic to see that they had, and the group practically spent the rest of the day hugging. The older man grumbled that the whole event nearly gave him a heart attack before retiring to his room, while his grandson was equally exhausted. The Doctor clearly understood and sent them off with a smile, staying by the console the whole time. Yas didn't leave, though. How could she? They had been through a lot, but nothing had pumped adrenaline into her veins like that.  
  
"Did you mean everything you said? In that house, I mean. Before we, y'know, ran." Yas inquired awkwardly. God, she sounded like such a dork. Nicely played, Khan.  
  
"Of course I did. I don't say things I don't mean. Well, I might've before, but that was a different face. Not all of them were so nice." she went on merrily, as if they hadn't evaded death just a few hours earlier.   
  
"All that stuff? About me being kind, and brave, and brilliant?" the dark haired woman asked, slowly stepping closer to the Doctor. She shouldn't be so obsessed with a few compliments, she knew that, but these were big compliments. Plus, they happened to come from the woman she fancied the most since that one English teacher. Ryan teased her equally as much in both cases.  
  
"Yeah. You know what? You're beautiful, too." the Doctor purred with a small, soft smile. She closed the distance between them, and then it happened.  
  
She had been kissed by the Doctor.  
  
"That...that was brilliant." Yas muttered, the goofiest grin on her face. The blonde brushed a strand of hair away from her face and giggled in reply.  
  
Nevermind, this was what got her the most excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live to please.


	15. Just One Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This couldn't be that hard.

This couldn't be that hard.  
  
They had just popped home to sort out their affairs. Ryan had to let his mates know he hadn't dropped dead, Graham insisted on grabbing a specific bottle of shaving cream from his house ("the stuff on the TARDIS isn't the same!"), and Yas wanted to retrieve a dress. She and the Doctor hadn't really discussed how they felt since that kiss, that amazing kiss, but they agreed on having dinner and sorting things out. There was just one problem.  
  
They had to keep it a secret.  
  
"Come on, where is it..." Yas grumbled, sorting through her closet. The two agreed that if they decided not to go anywhere with a possible relationship, it was best that Ryan and Graham never knew a thing about it. They trusted the latter to be discreet, if a little awkward, but the two knew that Ryan would tease the both of them to death. He was Yas' best mate, and one of the most courageous men the Doctor had the pleasure of knowing, but he could be one cheeky bastard.  
  
"Yes, I've got it!" she cheered, before realizing how loud that was and toning it down a bit. Here the dress was, a classy black number.  The young woman wanted to look her very best. The Doctor's wardrobe definitely had fancier, more expensive clothing from God knows which planet, but she wanted to surprise her, to stand out. This was her chance at impressing the most amazing woman she had ever known, someone she was head over heels in love with, and she wasn't gonna mess it up.  
  
As she stepped outside into the living room, the dress stuffed in her bag, she saw the Doctor eagerly chatting with her mum. The two looked over at her, both of them clearly in very good moods. Wait, she knew that expression her mum had...oh no. Why had she left the two of them alone together?  
  
"Your girlfriend was just telling me about your latest adventure. Very interesting!" Najia told her, something between a smile and a smirk on her face. Bloody hell, she knew her mum was never going to stop pestering her about this now.  
  
"Mum, she's not my girlfriend!" Yas assured her. The Doctor, who had an innocent grin on her face, quickly nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah, Yas's mum. We just kissed once. So far." she chimed in, the younger woman covering her face in embarrassment. The blonde was badass, very easy on the eyes, and insanely intelligent, but her social skills were somewhat lacking.  
  
"Well, you keep me updated on that." her mum requested, kissing her daughter's cheek. "Stop by again whenever you want. It was good to see you. You too, Doctor." she added.  
  
"It was lovely to see you, Yas's mum! Alright, let's go." the Doctor replied, Yas waving at her mother and interjecting "bye, mum!" as the two of them walked out of the flat together.  
  
"I take it you told her about the kiss." Yas commented as they left. The blonde nodded, sheepishly scratching the back of her neck.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. It just came out. She wasn't upset, though, I think she likes me. I'm glad, sometimes people's mums just hate me. I was worried she'd think I was too old for you, since I look a bit older than you, and I'm really a lot older than y-" the Time Lord went on, before Yas took her face in her hands and snogged her. Neither of them had seen this confidence in the young woman before, and the both of them liked it. The blonde eagerly kissed back, but they pulled away soon after, as to not attract too much attention.  
  
"Let's get to our date, alright?" she requested. The older woman nodded excitedly and took her hand, and they headed for the TARDIS, for what could be the beginning of something beautiful.  
  
Now they just had to figure out a way to keep Ryan and Graham distracted during their date. How hard could that be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris Chibnall has been reading my fics and he knows what I want.


	16. Something Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here they were.

So, here they were.  
  
Yas felt so strange about this whole thing. Most of her first dates were with complete strangers - some went places, some didn't. Yet, here she was, trying to keep her calm in front of someone she knew. She had talked with the Doctor, saved lives with the Doctor, had her arse rescued by the Doctor. With someone new, there was no reason to get nervous, but with someone she adored...it was quite the opposite. Not long ago she thought the mysterious woman viewed her as just a mate, but now she was all so confused. What was she supposed to say?  
  
"I really, really like you." the Doctor admitted, breaking the awkward silence and putting an end to the nervous smiles. The younger woman couldn't help but grin, her cheeks tinted pink.  
  
"I really like you too, but...I thought you just thought of me as a friend. When did you start...liking me?" she asked. God, she sounded like she was in middle school.  
  
"Oh, jeez, I dunno. Maybe when we first went back in time. I tried denying it for ages, 'cause it's a scary thing to fall in love with someone, and I've messed it up so many times." the blonde answered, sheepishly scratching the back of her neck. Yas clearly didn't know what to say, but she was going to give it a go anyways.  
  
"Did you say...did you say you're in love with me?" Yas questioned. Now the Doctor was just as flustered as she was. Was that a good thing? Hell if she knew.  
  
"I'm sorry, is that okay? I don't mean to overwhelm you, Yas." the older woman apologized, hiding her face in her hands. This was unexpected, she thought she'd be the nervous wreck.  
  
"It's more than okay! I just...I dunno what you see in me. I'm just me. I'm not special, not compared to someone like you. You've seen and done so much, how could I be anything?" she inquired. Perhaps self-deprecation wasn't a good look, but that was how she truly felt.  
  
"Yasmin Khan. You are special. You're ambitious, and eager to learn, and a great friend. And I'm sorry, but you're stunning, too. It's taken me so much to not snog you every time we see each other." the Doctor replied, taking her friend's hands.  
  
"You know...what I said about you being the most amazing person I've ever met, I meant it. I've thought that for so long." the young woman told her, squeezing the Doctor's hands. Who else could make her feel so good about herself?  
  
"Should we...should we maybe..." the blonde began, seeming unable to spit it out already. Before Yas could even think, before the Doctor could finish, she gave her an answer.  
  
"Yes. Let's give it a try, you know, dating, 'cause I love you too. You were talking about dating, right, if you weren't-" she rambled on, sounding a bit like the blonde.  
  
Then, she was interrupted by a kiss.  
  
This one wasn't like their first or their second. It wasn't rushed, or nervous, and yeah, maybe they bumped noses like awkward teenagers, but it was perfect. Yas was in love with this wild woman, and the really crazy thing was that she loved her back. That made all the danger worth it. Hell, the danger made it better. She got a chance to be the woman she wanted to be, alongside two of the most amazing friends she'd ever had, and the woman she loved. Sure, it'd definitely be hard, and maybe it wouldn't work, but she still got a shot. And you know what? She thought that was something special.  
  
"...We've got to pick Ryan and Graham up." the Doctor realized. Oh bollocks, they had left those two in their time. They'd never heard the end of this.  
  
"Then let's go...babe." Yas said, the two of them wearing the goofiest grins.  
  
Yeah, this was definitely something special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 13/Yas has kind of taken over my life, and this was such a fun little arc to write. As always, I so appreciate your kudos and comments, nothing motivates me more. 
> 
> For everyone not obsessed with 13/Yas, I got some other stuff in the works for you guys. Cheers.


	17. Stardust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She shouldn't have been surprised.

She shouldn't have been surprised.  
  
As a rather old (but still gorgeous, of course) time traveler, it was inevitable that she'd meet people out of sequence on occasion. She had mostly managed to avoid that though, besides her meetings with River. And that was for the best. The Doctor always ended up meddling, and she knew it was a very bad thing to play with people's timelines. Especially with the timeline of someone who had an important role to play in history. Like saving Earth.   
  
"I'm Astrid. Astrid Peth." the waitress introduced herself. The two were in a bar on Sto, the Doctor trying to relax after a particularly strenuous adventure.   
  
"Yes, you are." she replied, a huge grin coming onto her face. Stop that, Doctor. This is a bad thing, no matter how good it feels to see her gorgeous face again.  
  
"I'm sorry if this is wildly inappropriate, but...I love your outfit. Where did you get it from?" the young woman asked shyly. She looked like she was ready for the Doctor to dismiss her. Like everyone had put her since the day she was born. In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to rescue Astrid from this place, from this life.  
  
"Earth. I'm a doctor from there. My name's Joan Smith, by the way." the Time Lord told her. God, she really needed a new alias.  
  
"A doctor from another planet? Wow, I'm just a waitress. I've never even left here...though I'd love to. Sorry, I think I just spilled my life story in front of a total stranger." she went on. This was the Doctor's chance to excuse herself and never turn back. Sure, it'd hurt Astrid, and she wanted anything but that. But she had a duty. She had to correct her timeline now before it was too late.  
  
"No, don't be sorry, Astrid Peth. There's nothing wrong with putting yourself out there. You should leave here, y'know. There's a whole universe out there, and it's beautiful." the blonde responded. She just couldn't help herself.  
  
"I'd love to see it, but...it's not like I have the means. Even this bar is too expensive for me." Astrid said with a bitter chuckle, downing her drink.   
  
The Doctor was at a crossroads now.  
  
"I could show you. I know we just met, but I have a ship. Just a trip in it, anywhere you'd like." she offered. Sure, this was messy, but the timeline could still be fixed. Plus, she was giving Astrid another chance to see the stars. And on an entirely selfish note, she got to spend more time with this extraordinary woman. This beautiful, brave, amazing person who she thought she'd never see again.  
  
"...Really?" she questioned in disbelief. The Doctor smiled wide and gave her a quick nod, and in just a few moments, watched as the waitress's face went from sad to shocked to overjoyed. Seeing that made her know this was worth any trouble it might cause.  
  
"Oh, I'd love to! I could just-" she beamed, putting her hands on the other blonde's cheeks and kissing her excitedly. Her eyes went wide for a moment, before she relaxed into the kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry, was that too much?" Astrid inquired after quickly pulling back, worried she had gone too far. As far as she knew, she had just snogged a stranger.  
  
"I'm the one who offered to show you my spaceship. I'm more than fine with a kiss." the Doctor happily promised her, taking her hand. Reassured, Astrid just grinned and squeezed her hand.   
  
Really, what was the harm in seeing where this went?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be a nice change of pace. Plus, I am one of those people who loves "Voyage of the Damned".
> 
> As always, I so appreciate any kudos or comments! Thank you for reading.


	18. Feel Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing hurt the Doctor more than seeing the ones she loved in pain.

Nothing hurt the Doctor more than seeing the ones she loved in pain.  
  
That was quite remarkable, considering how much she had been through. She had died over and over again for about four and a half billion years, suffered all sorts of nasty injuries, and had to eat multiple pears. None of these things made her feel sick like the expression on Yasmin Khan's face did. Having to adjust to new information about someone so close to you was hard enough without hearing a good man be gunned down by his own brother. Ryan and Graham seemed alright, but they could all tell that Yaz wasn't.  
  
"So sorry about all that." the older man grunted with a sympathetic smile, putting his hand on her shoulder. He and his grandson had announced that they'd be off to their rooms. Considering that they didn't know about the Doctor and Yaz being together, the two seemed to know just when to give them some space.  
  
"Just tell us if you need us." Ryan interjected. She smiled softly at the two of them, clearly appreciating their gestures of friendship. It was difficult to think about anything except what just happened, but she knew she was lucky to have them.  
  
"Thanks, guys." she replied quietly. The two of them stepped out, leaving just the Doctor and her. The younger woman was looking at her feet, while her girlfriend was so concerned that she couldn't take her eyes off of her.  
  
"Are you okay?" the Doctor asked, resting her hand on the other woman's shoulder. This prompted the dark haired woman to look up at her.  
  
"I will be. I just need some time." she answered. The blonde nodded, her heart heavy with sadness for her girlfriend. She had seen seen so much violence, unfortunately caused so much violence, she knew she could handle it. But Yaz was young, this was all new to her, and it broke the Doctor's heart to think about the trauma she was dealing with.  
  
"You don't have to stay, if it's too much. I understand. I want you to be happy and healthy, Yaz, don't put those things at risk just for me." the older woman told her. Her girlfriend instantly shook her head and put her hands on the blonde's cheeks.  
  
"I want to be with you. Out there, seeing new things, saving lives. That makes me feel amazing. That makes the bad things worth it." she assured her, a grin coming onto her face as she pressed a soft kiss to the Doctor's lips. The blonde couldn't help but smile herself.  
  
"Alright, then let's rest up. We've got a lot of stuff to do." the Time Lord beamed, with Yaz giving an enthusiastic nod and taking her girlfriend's hand.  
  
Nothing made the Doctor feel better than seeing the ones she loved being happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was such a great episode, I couldn't resist writing another chapter with these two. I'm considering doing a collection of just 13/Yaz one-shots. Thoughts?


	19. Giving Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She loved the Doctor's random little questions.

She loved the Doctor's random little questions.  
  
They were one of the many things that made Clara fall in love with her. The first Doctor she knew was asking things a mile a minute from the moment they met. One of his many endearing quirks that got her utterly infatuated with him. The first Doctor she was with often asked for help in social situations. The fact that he put that much value on her advice made her feel so special. This new Doctor asked a lot of questions too, mainly about how Clara felt and how in the Other's name she coped with being a woman, but occasionally about odd little things. Like now.  
  
"Back in your time, it's November, right?" the Doctor questioned as she stood by the console.  
  
"...Yes. Why?" Clara inquired, raising an eyebrow. She was but a few steps away from her girlfriend, as usual. It was good to stick by the Doctor, in case of danger, and because she always smelled so nice.  
  
"We've got to get back for Thanksgiving! Your family will be waiting for you!" the blonde replied, rushing around the controls urgently, as if the whole universe was at stake.  
  
"Doctor, I'm English. We don't celebrate Thanksgiving." the younger woman reminded her, gently putting her hand on her shoulder. This prompted the Time Lord to stop and think for a moment.  
  
"Ohhh. You should, it's lovely. They really knew how to cook in the 17th century." she told her. Clara smiled softly. She could listen to her talk for hours.  
  
"Well, I am thankful for a few things. Mainly my wonderful, supportive, gorgeous girlfriend." the brunette said warmly. The blonde couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Yeah, I'm thankful for mine. She's stuck by me through everything and I love her more than anything." the Doctor responded, taking Clara's hands. The other woman gave her hands a comforting squeeze and leaned in for a passionate kiss.  
  
"...Maybe we should stay in, on second thought." the blonde suggested, her face a bright red. Clara walked off with a smirk before stopping to look back.  
  
"Brilliant idea. I'll be in our room." she said seductively before heading down the TARDIS's stairs.  
  
She had never seen the Doctor run so fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously forgot that Thanksgiving isn't celebrated in the UK for a moment. As you can see, writing's my strong suit.


	20. Back to the Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had a habit of doing things at the strangest times.

She had a habit of doing things at the strangest times.  
  
The Doctor supposed it was only natural. Most of her life she was in danger, if she was completely serious and laser focused every time that happened, she'd never have any fun. Even her frowniest faces took the time to crack a joke or two during events that threatened the entire universe. She was going to one-up all of them with this one, though. Hanging off a cliff after being chased by Sontarans, she was going to propose to Rose Tyler.  
  
"Hey, Rose?" she began, holding on with one hand and fishing through her pockets with the other. Her girlfriend looked over and raised an eyebrow, utterly shocked at how calm the other woman seemed. They had been together so long and through so much, and yet the Doctor still managed to surprise her.   
  
"Yes, Doctor?!" the younger woman replied, trying to avoid looking down at the bottomless pit beneath them.   
  
"I was wondering if...maybe..." the Time Lord mumbled shyly as she took out a small black box and opened it. There was a gorgeous ring inside, with a shining silver gem on top of it. She had to play Texas hold 'em with the Trickster to get it. "If you'd like to marry me." she added with a goofy smile. Her stunned girlfriend opened her mouth, but nothing came out.  
  
"It's just, we might die, and I love you so much. You're the most wonderful woman I've ever met. You're courageous and supportive and funny and I love the way you smile at me when-" she rambled on. It seemed like she could go on forever.  
  
"Are you really asking me to marry you while we're holding onto a cliff?" the blonde asked, all sorts of emotions overwhelming her. All the Doctor could do was sheepishly nod.   
  
"Of course I'll marry you, you silly woman. God." Rose replied, her eyes welling up with happy tears. The biggest grin came onto the Doctor's face as she leaned over and kissed her girlfriend. Err, fiancee.  
  
"I was so worried you'd say no! Gosh, I'm so happy now. We have a lot to figure out!" the Doctor realized, before her bride-to-be gently nudged her shoulder.  
  
"Doctor, we have to get out of this first." she reminded her.  
  
"Oh, right." the older woman responded, giving a quick nod and looking up.  
  
What would she do without her Rose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to get around to a series of 13/Rose stories. Eventually.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments and kudos I've received over the course of these first twenty chapters. Here's to many more!


	21. The Night Before Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was supposed to have a relaxing Christmas.

She was supposed to have a relaxing Christmas.  
  
Doctor Grace Holloway had had a miserable year. She got dumped by the first man she was interested in since...him, she had to deal with all sorts of red tape from her fellow board members, and she turned a year older. Well, the last thing wasn't atypical, or even bad necessarily. It was just a reminder that her life was going nowhere. Grace felt a whole lot like the person she was years ago, before she met...him. At least December hadn't been so bad. Another doctor offered to take her place if the hospital needed her, which gave her Christmas off. The lengths people would go to to avoid their extended family.  
  
"So sorry about this..." she heard from outside the door, piquing her interest. Grace was sitting on the couch, watching It's a Wonderful Life with a cup of hot tea in hand. The words were followed by a strange whirring sound, upon which her door was swung open.  
  
"Grace Holloway...I need your help." the intruder panted out before collapsing onto her floor. The brunette hopped up and ran over. This mysterious woman, who somehow knew her name, did indeed need help. Blood had soaked through her shirt.  
  
"Oh, great." Grace muttered, shaking her head and lifting the woman onto her couch. This was just her luck. She looked the woman over as she grabbed her medical supplies. Seemed to be in her mid 30s. Blonde, white, had brown eyes. She was cute. Still, nobody she recognized.  
  
"I need you to stay with me. You're going to be alright, Miss...?" she began, raising an eyebrow. Her impromptu patient looked up at her and smiled softly.  
  
"Doctor."

* * *

There was no way this woman was her Doctor. It just wasn't possible.  
  
She quickly pushed that thought out of her head. Grace couldn't think and work at the same time, this stranger needed her full attention. She had taken a bullet - at least that's what she thought it was. The brunette was no ballistics expert, but it wasn't like any bullet she had ever seen before. Nevertheless, she was able to get it out and patch up the wound before the poor woman bled out. It was Christmas morning now, and the woman had stabilized.  
  
"Hello, Grace." the blonde greeted her, a grin on her face. She was still laying on the couch. Grace planned to get her to the hospital, but passed out from exhaustion before that could happen.  
  
"Hello, stranger. You know the hospital is a better bet than an exhausted doctor's house, right?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, crossing her arms.  
  
"You're one of three doctors I knew I could trust. One became an intergalactic bounty hunter and I can't reach the other because of a paradox." the injured woman told her, as if that was a perfectly normal thing to say.  
  
"I think we need to get you some help." Grace muttered, her eyes going wide. As she began to walk over to her phone, the blonde took her hand, letting out a soft groan at the stretch.  
  
"It's me. The Doctor." her new friend whispered. The brunette opened her mouth in shock. It couldn't be. Yet, as the not-Doctor moved her hand onto her chest, she could feel two heartbeats.  
  
It was the Doctor. Her Doctor.  
  
"Doctor. Oh my God, it's you." the younger woman realized, her eyes welling up with tears of joy. Tears of shock. She was about to hug her old friend when she realized that that probably wasn't smart, given her condition.  
  
"It's you, Grace Holloway. Look at you. Even more gorgeous than the last time we saw each other. Better at your job, too. That was a Stenza bullet you took out." she said proudly. Grace didn't know what any of that meant. She was just happy to see him, err, her.  
  
"It's been years, Doctor. You've...you've changed again." the surgeon commented as she took a seat in the nearby chair, now having the time to take a good, long look at the alien. He never mentioned he could become a woman. An attractive one at that.  
  
"Yeah. A few times. It's been a while for me." the blonde replied, squeezing her hand gently. "I'm sorry for not visiting, Grace. I checked in on you once and you were with someone and...you looked happy. I didn't want to barge in on your life." she apologized.  
  
"No, no, that's my fault. You were just...respecting my decision. Which I now regret." Grace chuckled, wiping her eyes with her free hand. "I've missed you, Doctor. I never stopped thinking about you." she admitted. Wow, that was embarrassing.  
  
"I never stopped thinking about you either, Grace." the Doctor purred. God, the brunette really needed to hear that. "Sorry for intruding. Is your partner here?" she inquired.  
  
"Oh no. We broke up. It's just...umm, just me." her friend explained awkwardly. The Doctor nodded slowly and stroked her arm. In that brief moment, her concerns all melted away.  
  
"You picked quite the day to get shot, Doctor. Who was trying to kill you on Christmas Eve?" she questioned with an amused expression.  
  
"That was Christmas Eve? Today's Christmas? Oh, Grace...I am the worst friend ever." the blonde told her, mortified. It was a very Doctor thing to forget Christmas. She covered her adorable face with her hands.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Doctor." the brunette responded with a smile. "Seeing you again was never going to be a bad thing. No matter the context." she assured her.  
  
"You've already done so much for me, but can I ask for two more things?" the Doctor requested shyly. Grace chuckled and gave a nod.  
  
"I'd really like to spend my Christmas with you. And I'd like to kiss you, if that'd be alright." she elaborated. That might've been the cutest thing Grace had ever heard.  
  
"That'd be perfect." Grace promised her.  
  
This was definitely not relaxing. It was better than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for taking so long to update this story. I've been writing a lot of 13 x Yaz recently, if you're into that stuff consider checking this out: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760107/chapters/39322171
> 
> Regardless, thanks for reading. Hopefully the next update won't be a month from now.


	22. Projections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor seemed to love getting into trouble.

The Doctor seemed to love getting into trouble.  
  
Not just that, but she seemed to love getting her into trouble. Before the Doctor, the scariest thing in Clara's life was babysitting. Then that dorky brunette had to show her all the adventure she was missing. Then he had to turn into a silly old man and make her fall in love with him. If that wasn't ridiculous enough, he had to become a beautiful blonde and win her over a second time. The Doctor was ridiculous and wonderful and utterly incorrigible.  
  
"I'm naked on the TARDIS. We're both naked on the TARDIS." Clara commented as she looked up at her girlfriend, trying to figure out how the Doctor talked her into this.  
  
"Yeah! See, it's freeing. I dunno why you humans like clothes so much anyways." the older woman responded with a casual shrug.  
  
"How do you not feel weird? Isn't it like...the TARDIS is watching?" the brunette whispered, folding her arms.   
  
"You've never had a problem being naked in our bedroom. That's part of the TARDIS too." the Time Lord answered.  
  
"That's not helping." the teacher told her, arching an eyebrow.   
  
"Oh, c'mon. The TARDIS has seen plenty of people naked." her girlfriend said with a cheerful smile.  
  
"That's really not helping!" the younger woman pouted.   
  
"Alright, for the sake of argument, let's say this is bad." the Doctor began, walking over and putting her hands on the brunette's hips. "Doesn't that make it kind of...appealing?" she whispered, bringing a smile onto the other woman's face.  
  
"I see your point." Clara admitted, standing on the tips of her toes so she could give her girlfriend a kiss. Then, they heard footsteps outside the TARDIS.  
  
"Ashildr's back already. Oh my God, what are we going to do?" the younger woman whisper-yelled at the blonde, who looked around the console room. They enjoyed having the immortal on the TARDIS with them, but it did mean they had a little less privacy. That usually wasn't a problem...except for when they did stupid things while she was out on an errand.  
  
"Don't worry! Holographic clothes!" the alien replied, tapping a button on the console. In an instant, they were in snappy new outfits. Apparently, the TARDIS had quite the fashion sense.  
  
"I'm back!" their companion beamed as she swung open the doors, before her smile faded and her eyes went wide. "I...I'll come back later." Ashildr stuttered as she quickly retreated.  
  
"Doctor. Did you forget to project the clothes onto her visual cortex too?" Clara asked, blushing furiously.   
  
"...Possibly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a family show, Doctor Who sure has a lot of nudity in it.


End file.
